Total! Drama! Torture!
by Total Drama Island Fan
Summary: It's time for Total Drama Island's second season! All the campers from season one are back for more as Chris calls it FUN! See what kind of TORTURE Chris and Chef can throw at the campers this season! GwenXTrent GeoffXBridget DuncanXCourtney TylerXLindsay
1. The Campers Arrive at Good Ole Wawanakwa

(The camera shows Chris standing by the "Dock of Shame")

**Chris: **Chris McLain here and welcome to Season Two of Total Drama Island! Season one was one hell of a season! Alliances were formed, deep feelings for others were found, friendships were made, and of course there was a ton of **DRAMA! **And with all twenty-two campers from season one returning to good ole Camp Wawanakwa, there will be alliances, friendships, relationships…and _**MORE! **_This is__**Total!...Drama!...Island!...**I mean** Torture**...No- **OH FORGET IT!**

_**Theme Song:**_

Hey mom and dad I'm doin' fine

You guys are on my mind

You asked me what I wanted to be

And now I think the answers plain to see

I wanna be famous

I wanna live close to the sun

Well pack your bags cuz I've already won

Nothing left to prove nothing in my way

I'll get there one day

Cuz I wanna be famous

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na

Na, na, na, na, na, na

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na

Na, na, na, na, na, na

I wanna be

I wanna be

I wanna be famous

I wanna be

I wanna be

I wanna be famous

**Chris:** Chris here at the 'Dock of Shame'. Our campers will be arriving here at Camp Wawanakwa today in a couple of hours or minutes because:

_**Here comes our season one winner now:**_

**Owen:** Woohoo!!!! This is awesome!!!!! Isn't that right Mr. Coconut?

**Chris: **Owen, dude! Good to have ya back man.

**Owen:** I'm so glad to be back Chris! I can't wait to dig into Chef's delicious food.

_**Confession Cam:**_

**Chef: **At least someone appreciates my cooking…

_**And right behind him is our runner-up:**_

**Gwen:** Great just the place I wanted to spend my summer at…again…

**Chris: **Well I see you're still working on getting revenge on Heather, huh?

_**(A huge evil smirk appears on her face)**_

_**Confession Cam:**_

**Gwen: **He's right.

_**Then it was:**_

**Heather:** I am going to win this time!

**Chris: **We'll see Heather we'll see…

_**Confession Cam:**_

**Heather:** I am going to play these losers like I did last time…although Weird Goth Girl and her little boyfriend know all my tricks so it'll be harder to fool them…_**maybe**_.

_**Then there was:**_

**Duncan:** Well at least Courtney's here.

**Chris: **Well, if it isn't _**Mr. Tough**_ himself?

**Duncan: **Shut up.

_**And right behind him:**_

**Leshawna:** What's up ya'll Leshawna's in the house…_**AGAIN!!!**_

_**Next it was:**_

**Geoff:** It's party time!!! Woohoo!!!

_**Behind him was: **_

**Izzy:** Woohoo!!! Go Owen!!!! _**(She then sees Mr. Coconut)**_ Hey I haven't seen you before…well anyway hi I'm Izzy…what's your name? _**(She gets no answer)**_ Fine be like that…_**Why won't you answer me?!!!!!**_

_**Then it was:**_

**DJ: **Where's bunny?! Bunny?!

_**(He runs around frantically screaming "Bunny!")**_

_**Next was:**_

**Lindsay: **Heather is so going down! Wait is ummm….uh….Sky- no…Tay- no…Tiger…here?

_**(she walks over to Izzy and says "Are you him?" Izzy responds by accidentally knocking her into the lake)**_

_**Then it's:**_

**Bridget: **Well I get to spend time with Geoff.

_**(She walks over to Geoff)**_

_**Next is:**_

**Trent: **Hey Gwen.

_**(He walks over to Gwen)**_

**Gwen: **Hi… _**(Gwen says nervously)**_

**Chris: **Trent! Dude, good to see ya!

**Trent:** Hey Chris! Long time no see!

_**Confession Cam:**_

**Gwen: **Ok…maybe I am over the whole incident with Heather…for now.

_**Confession Cam:**_

**Trent: **Gwen your still amazing…weather you know it or not.

_**Next is:**_

**Eva: **I'm going to win this time you hear me?!!!!!!!

_**Confession Cam:**_

**Eva: **I've been taking anger management classes during my time off the island. But still these campers better not vote me off or there will be serious consequences.

_**Then it was:**_

**Harold: **I hope Courtney isn't still mad about me rigging the votes…well at least Leshawna's here.

_**(He walks over and stands next to Leshawna)**_

_**Confession Cam:**_

**Harold: **Boobies…

_**And behind him was:**_

**Courtney: **_**(referring to Harold)**_ Let me at him!!!!

_**(Geoff and Duncan have to hold her back)**_

**Harold: **Calm down, _**gawd!**_

**Chris: **Try not to kill the campers Courtney. I **don't** wanna get sued.

_**Confession Cam:**_

**Harold: **I can't believe Courtney's still mad at me…I only changed all the votes to Courtney because Duncan wouldn't stop bothering me and stuff…

_**Confession Cam:**_

**Courtney: **Harold is definitely going to be the first one off this island!

_**Next it was:**_

**Sadie: **I like_** soooo **_can't wait until Katie gets here!!!!

**Chris: **I know…

_**And then it was:**_

**Cody: **I see the ladies have already arrived, alright!

**Chris:** Cody, good to have you back man.

**Cody:** It's great to be back…

_**And then it was:**_

**Beth:**

_**Confession Cam:**_

**Cody: **I'm over Gwen, because now I'm after Lindsay!

_**And then it was:**_

**Tyler: **Where's Lindsay? Oh there she is…

Lindsay: Oh hey Skyler!

Tyler: It's…never mind.

_**And then it was:**_

**Katie: **Oh my gosh it's Sadie!!!!!!!!!

**Sadie: **Katie!!!!!!!

**Katie & Sadie: **_**(hugging) **_Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**And then was:**_

**Justin: **………………….

_**And behind him was:**_

**Noah: **_**(using sarcasm)**_It's _**soooo**_ _**great**_ to be back at this _**wonderful**_ place.

**Chris: **Whatever…

_**And after him was, of course:**_

**Ezekiel: **What's up, eh…I mean yo.

**Chris: **_**Ok**_…

**Chris: **Ok...campers, you may remember the teams from last season, but this season the teams will be different. I will now assign teams.

The Flying Squirrels are:

Owen

Izzy

Heather

Gwen

Trent

Harold

Leshawna

Bridget

Geoff

Katie

Sadie

The Electric eels are:

Eva

Duncan

Courtney

Ezekiel

Lindsay

Tyler

DJ

Cody

Beth

Noah

Justin

**Chris: (**_**he points to two cabins five feet away)**_ The Squirrels cabin is over here and the Eels cabin is over there. Now get your buts in there and unpack!

**Trent: **Hey Gwen, can I walk with you?

**Gwen:** Of course.

_**Confession Cam:**_

**Trent:** Okay…I'm still in love with her, and I always will be. She's just so amazing…

_**Confession Cam:**_

**Gwen:** Me and Trent are okay. All I know is that I am in love with him! I may have been a little mad at him before, but not anymore. Yeah we were fooled last season…but I'm not gonna let Heather ruin things between us like she did last time!

**Geoff:**_**(holding Bridget's hand)**_ Man is it time to party or what?!!!

**Bridget:**_**(holding Geoff's hand)**_ I don't know Geoff…but your always in the party mood.

**Geoff:**__You know you like it.

**Bridget:** Yeah…

**Lindsay:**_**(talking to a tree)**_Are you Tyler?

**Ezekiel:**(walking by) Why is she talking to a tree, eh?

**Noah:**(walking beside him) I have no idea…


	2. Toddler Trouble

The Campers


	3. A Little Under The Wheather?

(The camera shows Chris standing by the "Dock of Shame")

**Chris: **Chris McLain here and welcome to Season Two of Total Drama Island! Season one was one hell of a season! Alliances were formed, deep feelings for others were found, friendships were made, and of course there was a ton of **DRAMA! **And with all twenty-two campers from season one returning to good ole Camp Wawanakwa, there will be alliances, friendships, relationships…and _**MORE! **_This is**Total!...Drama!...Island!...**I mean** Torture**...No- **OH FORGET IT!**

_**Theme Song:**_

Hey mom and dad I'm doin' fine

You guys are on my mind

You asked me what I wanted to be

And now I think the answers plain to see

I wanna be famous

I wanna live close to the sun

Well pack your bags cuz I've already won

Nothing left to prove nothing in my way

I'll get there one day

Cuz I wanna be famous

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na

Na, na, na, na, na, na

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na

Na, na, na, na, na, na

I wanna be

I wanna be

I wanna be famous

I wanna be

I wanna be

I wanna be famous

**Chris:** Chris here at the 'Dock of Shame'. Our campers will be arriving here at Camp Wawanakwa today in a couple of hours or minutes because:

_**Here comes our season one winner now:**_

**Owen:** Woohoo!!!! This is awesome!!!!! Isn't that right Mr. Coconut?

**Chris: **Owen, dude! Good to have ya back man.

**Owen:** I'm so glad to be back Chris! I can't wait to dig into Chef's delicious food.

_**Confession Cam:**_

**Chef: **At least someone appreciates my cooking…

_**And right behind him is our runner-up:**_

**Gwen:** Great just the place I wanted to spend my summer at…again…

**Chris: **Well I see you're still working on getting revenge on Heather, huh?

_**(A huge evil smirk appears on her face)**_

_**Confession Cam:**_

**Gwen: **He's right.

_**Then it was:**_

**Heather:** I am going to win this time!

**Chris: **We'll see Heather we'll see…

_**Confession Cam:**_

**Heather:** I am going to play these losers like I did last time…although Weird Goth Girl and her little boyfriend know all my tricks so it'll be harder to fool them…_**maybe**_.

_**Then there was:**_

**Duncan:** Well at least Courtney's here.

**Chris: **Well, if it isn't _**Mr. Tough**_ himself?

**Duncan: **Shut up.

_**And right behind him:**_

**Leshawna:** What's up ya'll Leshawna's in the house…_**AGAIN!!!**_

_**Next it was:**_

**Geoff:** It's party time!!! Woohoo!!!

_**Behind him was: **_

**Izzy:** Woohoo!!! Go Owen!!!! _**(She then sees Mr. Coconut)**_ Hey I haven't seen you before…well anyway hi I'm Izzy…what's your name? _**(She gets no answer)**_ Fine be like that…_**Why won't you answer me?!!!!!**_

_**Then it was:**_

**DJ: **Where's bunny?! Bunny?!

_**(He runs around frantically screaming "Bunny!")**_

_**Next was:**_

**Lindsay: **Heather is so going down! Wait is ummm….uh….Sky- no…Tay- no…Tiger…here?

_**(she walks over to Izzy and says "Are you him?" Izzy responds by accidentally knocking her into the lake)**_

_**Then it's:**_

**Bridget: **Well I get to spend time with Geoff.

_**(She walks over to Geoff)**_

_**Next is:**_

**Trent: **Hey Gwen.

_**(He walks over to Gwen)**_

**Gwen: **Hi… _**(Gwen says nervously)**_

**Chris: **Trent! Dude, good to see ya!

**Trent:** Hey Chris! Long time no see!

_**Confession Cam:**_

**Gwen: **Ok…maybe I am over the whole incident with Heather…for now.

_**Confession Cam:**_

**Trent: **Gwen your still amazing…weather you know it or not.

_**Next is:**_

**Eva: **I'm going to win this time you hear me?!!!!!!!

_**Confession Cam:**_

**Eva: **I've been taking anger management classes during my time off the island. But still these campers better not vote me off or there will be serious consequences.

_**Then it was:**_

**Harold: **I hope Courtney isn't still mad about me rigging the votes…well at least Leshawna's here.

_**(He walks over and stands next to Leshawna)**_

_**Confession Cam:**_

**Harold: **Boobies…

_**And behind him was:**_

**Courtney: **_**(referring to Harold)**_ Let me at him!!!!

_**(Geoff and Duncan have to hold her back)**_

**Harold: **Calm down, _**gawd!**_

**Chris: **Try not to kill the campers Courtney. I **don't** wanna get sued.

_**Confession Cam:**_

**Harold: **I can't believe Courtney's still mad at me…I only changed all the votes to Courtney because Duncan wouldn't stop bothering me and stuff…

_**Confession Cam:**_

**Courtney: **Harold is definitely going to be the first one off this island!

_**Next it was:**_

**Sadie: **I like_** soooo **_can't wait until Katie gets here!!!!

**Chris: **I know…

_**And then it was:**_

**Cody: **I see the ladies have already arrived, alright!

**Chris:** Cody, good to have you back man.

**Cody:** It's great to be back…

_**And then it was:**_

**Beth:**

_**Confession Cam:**_

**Cody: **I'm over Gwen, because now I'm after Lindsay!

_**And then it was:**_

**Tyler: **Where's Lindsay? Oh there she is…

Lindsay: Oh hey Skyler!

Tyler: It's…never mind.

_**And then it was:**_

**Katie: **Oh my gosh it's Sadie!!!!!!!!!

**Sadie: **Katie!!!!!!!

**Katie & Sadie: **_**(hugging) **_Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**And then was:**_

**Justin: **………………….

_**And behind him was:**_

**Noah: **_**(using sarcasm)**_It's _**soooo**_ _**great**_ to be back at this _**wonderful**_ place.

**Chris: **Whatever…

_**And after him was, of course:**_

**Ezekiel: **What's up, eh…I mean yo.

**Chris: **_**Ok**_…

**Chris: **Ok...campers, you may remember the teams from last season, but this season the teams will be different. I will now assign teams.

The Flying Squirrels are:

Owen

Izzy

Heather

Gwen

Trent

Harold

Leshawna

Bridget

Geoff

Katie

Sadie

The Electric eels are:

Eva

Duncan

Courtney

Ezekiel

Lindsay

Tyler

DJ

Cody

Beth

Noah

Justin

**Chris: (**_**he points to two cabins five feet away)**_ The Squirrels cabin is over here and the Eels cabin is over there. Now get your buts in there and unpack!

**Trent: **Hey Gwen, can I walk with you?

**Gwen:** Of course.

_**Confession Cam:**_

**Trent:** Okay…I'm still in love with her, and I always will be. She's just so amazing…

_**Confession Cam:**_

**Gwen:** Me and Trent are okay. All I know is that I am in love with him! I may have been a little mad at him before, but not anymore. Yeah we were fooled last season…but I'm not gonna let Heather ruin things between us like she did last time!

**Geoff:**_**(holding Bridget's hand)**_ Man is it time to party or what?!!!

**Bridget:**_**(holding Geoff's hand)**_ I don't know Geoff…but your always in the party mood.

**Geoff:**You know you like it.

**Bridget:** Yeah…

**Lindsay:**_**(talking to a tree)**_Are you Tyler?

**Ezekiel:**(walking by) Why is she talking to a tree, eh?

**Noah:**(walking beside him) I have no idea…

* * *

Wow long chapter...anyway chapter two will be up very soon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! yay! sorry it's my first fan fic :(


	4. Anyone Up For A Swim?

(The camera shows Chris standing by the "Dock of Shame")

**Chris: **Chris McLain here and welcome to Season Two of Total Drama Island! Season one was one hell of a season! Alliances were formed, deep feelings for others were found, friendships were made, and of course there was a ton of **DRAMA! **And with all twenty-two campers from season one returning to good ole Camp Wawanakwa, there will be alliances, friendships, relationships…and _**MORE! **_This is**Total!...Drama!...Island!...**I mean** Torture**...No- **OH FORGET IT!**

_**Theme Song:**_

Hey mom and dad I'm doin' fine

You guys are on my mind

You asked me what I wanted to be

And now I think the answers plain to see

I wanna be famous

I wanna live close to the sun

Well pack your bags cuz I've already won

Nothing left to prove nothing in my way

I'll get there one day

Cuz I wanna be famous

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na

Na, na, na, na, na, na

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na

Na, na, na, na, na, na

I wanna be

I wanna be

I wanna be famous

I wanna be

I wanna be

I wanna be famous

**Chris:** Chris here at the 'Dock of Shame'. Our campers will be arriving here at Camp Wawanakwa today in a couple of hours or minutes because:

_**Here comes our season one winner now:**_

**Owen:** Woohoo!!!! This is awesome!!!!! Isn't that right Mr. Coconut?

**Chris: **Owen, dude! Good to have ya back man.

**Owen:** I'm so glad to be back Chris! I can't wait to dig into Chef's delicious food.

_**Confession Cam:**_

**Chef: **At least someone appreciates my cooking…

_**And right behind him is our runner-up:**_

**Gwen:** Great just the place I wanted to spend my summer at…again…

**Chris: **Well I see you're still working on getting revenge on Heather, huh?

_**(A huge evil smirk appears on her face)**_

_**Confession Cam:**_

**Gwen: **He's right.

_**Then it was:**_

**Heather:** I am going to win this time!

**Chris: **We'll see Heather we'll see…

_**Confession Cam:**_

**Heather:** I am going to play these losers like I did last time…although Weird Goth Girl and her little boyfriend know all my tricks so it'll be harder to fool them…_**maybe**_.

_**Then there was:**_

**Duncan:** Well at least Courtney's here.

**Chris: **Well, if it isn't _**Mr. Tough**_ himself?

**Duncan: **Shut up.

_**And right behind him:**_

**Leshawna:** What's up ya'll Leshawna's in the house…_**AGAIN!!!**_

_**Next it was:**_

**Geoff:** It's party time!!! Woohoo!!!

_**Behind him was: **_

**Izzy:** Woohoo!!! Go Owen!!!! _**(She then sees Mr. Coconut)**_ Hey I haven't seen you before…well anyway hi I'm Izzy…what's your name? _**(She gets no answer)**_ Fine be like that…_**Why won't you answer me?!!!!!**_

_**Then it was:**_

**DJ: **Where's bunny?! Bunny?!

_**(He runs around frantically screaming "Bunny!")**_

_**Next was:**_

**Lindsay: **Heather is so going down! Wait is ummm….uh….Sky- no…Tay- no…Tiger…here?

_**(she walks over to Izzy and says "Are you him?" Izzy responds by accidentally knocking her into the lake)**_

_**Then it's:**_

**Bridget: **Well I get to spend time with Geoff.

_**(She walks over to Geoff)**_

_**Next is:**_

**Trent: **Hey Gwen.

_**(He walks over to Gwen)**_

**Gwen: **Hi… _**(Gwen says nervously)**_

**Chris: **Trent! Dude, good to see ya!

**Trent:** Hey Chris! Long time no see!

_**Confession Cam:**_

**Gwen: **Ok…maybe I am over the whole incident with Heather…for now.

_**Confession Cam:**_

**Trent: **Gwen your still amazing…weather you know it or not.

_**Next is:**_

**Eva: **I'm going to win this time you hear me?!!!!!!!

_**Confession Cam:**_

**Eva: **I've been taking anger management classes during my time off the island. But still these campers better not vote me off or there will be serious consequences.

_**Then it was:**_

**Harold: **I hope Courtney isn't still mad about me rigging the votes…well at least Leshawna's here.

_**(He walks over and stands next to Leshawna)**_

_**Confession Cam:**_

**Harold: **Boobies…

_**And behind him was:**_

**Courtney: **_**(referring to Harold)**_ Let me at him!!!!

_**(Geoff and Duncan have to hold her back)**_

**Harold: **Calm down, _**gawd!**_

**Chris: **Try not to kill the campers Courtney. I **don't** wanna get sued.

_**Confession Cam:**_

**Harold: **I can't believe Courtney's still mad at me…I only changed all the votes to Courtney because Duncan wouldn't stop bothering me and stuff…

_**Confession Cam:**_

**Courtney: **Harold is definitely going to be the first one off this island!

_**Next it was:**_

**Sadie: **I like_** soooo **_can't wait until Katie gets here!!!!

**Chris: **I know…

_**And then it was:**_

**Cody: **I see the ladies have already arrived, alright!

**Chris:** Cody, good to have you back man.

**Cody:** It's great to be back…

_**And then it was:**_

**Beth:**

_**Confession Cam:**_

**Cody: **I'm over Gwen, because now I'm after Lindsay!

_**And then it was:**_

**Tyler: **Where's Lindsay? Oh there she is…

Lindsay: Oh hey Skyler!

Tyler: It's…never mind.

_**And then it was:**_

**Katie: **Oh my gosh it's Sadie!!!!!!!!!

**Sadie: **Katie!!!!!!!

**Katie & Sadie: **_**(hugging) **_Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**And then was:**_

**Justin: **………………….

_**And behind him was:**_

**Noah: **_**(using sarcasm)**_It's _**soooo**_ _**great**_ to be back at this _**wonderful**_ place.

**Chris: **Whatever…

_**And after him was, of course:**_

**Ezekiel: **What's up, eh…I mean yo.

**Chris: **_**Ok**_…

**Chris: **Ok...campers, you may remember the teams from last season, but this season the teams will be different. I will now assign teams.

The Flying Squirrels are:

Owen

Izzy

Heather

Gwen

Trent

Harold

Leshawna

Bridget

Geoff

Katie

Sadie

The Electric eels are:

Eva

Duncan

Courtney

Ezekiel

Lindsay

Tyler

DJ

Cody

Beth

Noah

Justin

**Chris: (**_**he points to two cabins five feet away)**_ The Squirrels cabin is over here and the Eels cabin is over there. Now get your buts in there and unpack!

**Trent: **Hey Gwen, can I walk with you?

**Gwen:** Of course.

_**Confession Cam:**_

**Trent:** Okay…I'm still in love with her, and I always will be. She's just so amazing…

_**Confession Cam:**_

**Gwen:** Me and Trent are okay. All I know is that I am in love with him! I may have been a little mad at him before, but not anymore. Yeah we were fooled last season…but I'm not gonna let Heather ruin things between us like she did last time!

**Geoff:**_**(holding Bridget's hand)**_ Man is it time to party or what?!!!

**Bridget:**_**(holding Geoff's hand)**_ I don't know Geoff…but your always in the party mood.

**Geoff:**You know you like it.

**Bridget:** Yeah…

**Lindsay:**_**(talking to a tree)**_Are you Tyler?

**Ezekiel:**(walking by) Why is she talking to a tree, eh?

**Noah:**(walking beside him) I have no idea…

* * *

Wow long chapter...anyway chapter two will be up very soon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! yay! sorry it's my first fan fic :(


	5. Pain Is The Key To Misery

(The camera shows Chris standing by the "Dock of Shame")

**Chris: **Chris McLain here and welcome to Season Two of Total Drama Island! Season one was one hell of a season! Alliances were formed, deep feelings for others were found, friendships were made, and of course there was a ton of **DRAMA! **And with all twenty-two campers from season one returning to good ole Camp Wawanakwa, there will be alliances, friendships, relationships…and _**MORE! **_This is**Total!...Drama!...Island!...**I mean** Torture**...No- **OH FORGET IT!**

_**Theme Song:**_

Hey mom and dad I'm doin' fine

You guys are on my mind

You asked me what I wanted to be

And now I think the answers plain to see

I wanna be famous

I wanna live close to the sun

Well pack your bags cuz I've already won

Nothing left to prove nothing in my way

I'll get there one day

Cuz I wanna be famous

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na

Na, na, na, na, na, na

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na

Na, na, na, na, na, na

I wanna be

I wanna be

I wanna be famous

I wanna be

I wanna be

I wanna be famous

**Chris:** Chris here at the 'Dock of Shame'. Our campers will be arriving here at Camp Wawanakwa today in a couple of hours or minutes because:

_**Here comes our season one winner now:**_

**Owen:** Woohoo!!!! This is awesome!!!!! Isn't that right Mr. Coconut?

**Chris: **Owen, dude! Good to have ya back man.

**Owen:** I'm so glad to be back Chris! I can't wait to dig into Chef's delicious food.

_**Confession Cam:**_

**Chef: **At least someone appreciates my cooking…

_**And right behind him is our runner-up:**_

**Gwen:** Great just the place I wanted to spend my summer at…again…

**Chris: **Well I see you're still working on getting revenge on Heather, huh?

_**(A huge evil smirk appears on her face)**_

_**Confession Cam:**_

**Gwen: **He's right.

_**Then it was:**_

**Heather:** I am going to win this time!

**Chris: **We'll see Heather we'll see…

_**Confession Cam:**_

**Heather:** I am going to play these losers like I did last time…although Weird Goth Girl and her little boyfriend know all my tricks so it'll be harder to fool them…_**maybe**_.

_**Then there was:**_

**Duncan:** Well at least Courtney's here.

**Chris: **Well, if it isn't _**Mr. Tough**_ himself?

**Duncan: **Shut up.

_**And right behind him:**_

**Leshawna:** What's up ya'll Leshawna's in the house…_**AGAIN!!!**_

_**Next it was:**_

**Geoff:** It's party time!!! Woohoo!!!

_**Behind him was: **_

**Izzy:** Woohoo!!! Go Owen!!!! _**(She then sees Mr. Coconut)**_ Hey I haven't seen you before…well anyway hi I'm Izzy…what's your name? _**(She gets no answer)**_ Fine be like that…_**Why won't you answer me?!!!!!**_

_**Then it was:**_

**DJ: **Where's bunny?! Bunny?!

_**(He runs around frantically screaming "Bunny!")**_

_**Next was:**_

**Lindsay: **Heather is so going down! Wait is ummm….uh….Sky- no…Tay- no…Tiger…here?

_**(she walks over to Izzy and says "Are you him?" Izzy responds by accidentally knocking her into the lake)**_

_**Then it's:**_

**Bridget: **Well I get to spend time with Geoff.

_**(She walks over to Geoff)**_

_**Next is:**_

**Trent: **Hey Gwen.

_**(He walks over to Gwen)**_

**Gwen: **Hi… _**(Gwen says nervously)**_

**Chris: **Trent! Dude, good to see ya!

**Trent:** Hey Chris! Long time no see!

_**Confession Cam:**_

**Gwen: **Ok…maybe I am over the whole incident with Heather…for now.

_**Confession Cam:**_

**Trent: **Gwen your still amazing…weather you know it or not.

_**Next is:**_

**Eva: **I'm going to win this time you hear me?!!!!!!!

_**Confession Cam:**_

**Eva: **I've been taking anger management classes during my time off the island. But still these campers better not vote me off or there will be serious consequences.

_**Then it was:**_

**Harold: **I hope Courtney isn't still mad about me rigging the votes…well at least Leshawna's here.

_**(He walks over and stands next to Leshawna)**_

_**Confession Cam:**_

**Harold: **Boobies…

_**And behind him was:**_

**Courtney: **_**(referring to Harold)**_ Let me at him!!!!

_**(Geoff and Duncan have to hold her back)**_

**Harold: **Calm down, _**gawd!**_

**Chris: **Try not to kill the campers Courtney. I **don't** wanna get sued.

_**Confession Cam:**_

**Harold: **I can't believe Courtney's still mad at me…I only changed all the votes to Courtney because Duncan wouldn't stop bothering me and stuff…

_**Confession Cam:**_

**Courtney: **Harold is definitely going to be the first one off this island!

_**Next it was:**_

**Sadie: **I like_** soooo **_can't wait until Katie gets here!!!!

**Chris: **I know…

_**And then it was:**_

**Cody: **I see the ladies have already arrived, alright!

**Chris:** Cody, good to have you back man.

**Cody:** It's great to be back…

_**And then it was:**_

**Beth:**

_**Confession Cam:**_

**Cody: **I'm over Gwen, because now I'm after Lindsay!

_**And then it was:**_

**Tyler: **Where's Lindsay? Oh there she is…

Lindsay: Oh hey Skyler!

Tyler: It's…never mind.

_**And then it was:**_

**Katie: **Oh my gosh it's Sadie!!!!!!!!!

**Sadie: **Katie!!!!!!!

**Katie & Sadie: **_**(hugging) **_Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**And then was:**_

**Justin: **………………….

_**And behind him was:**_

**Noah: **_**(using sarcasm)**_It's _**soooo**_ _**great**_ to be back at this _**wonderful**_ place.

**Chris: **Whatever…

_**And after him was, of course:**_

**Ezekiel: **What's up, eh…I mean yo.

**Chris: **_**Ok**_…

**Chris: **Ok...campers, you may remember the teams from last season, but this season the teams will be different. I will now assign teams.

The Flying Squirrels are:

Owen

Izzy

Heather

Gwen

Trent

Harold

Leshawna

Bridget

Geoff

Katie

Sadie

The Electric eels are:

Eva

Duncan

Courtney

Ezekiel

Lindsay

Tyler

DJ

Cody

Beth

Noah

Justin

**Chris: (**_**he points to two cabins five feet away)**_ The Squirrels cabin is over here and the Eels cabin is over there. Now get your buts in there and unpack!

**Trent: **Hey Gwen, can I walk with you?

**Gwen:** Of course.

_**Confession Cam:**_

**Trent:** Okay…I'm still in love with her, and I always will be. She's just so amazing…

_**Confession Cam:**_

**Gwen:** Me and Trent are okay. All I know is that I am in love with him! I may have been a little mad at him before, but not anymore. Yeah we were fooled last season…but I'm not gonna let Heather ruin things between us like she did last time!

**Geoff:**_**(holding Bridget's hand)**_ Man is it time to party or what?!!!

**Bridget:**_**(holding Geoff's hand)**_ I don't know Geoff…but your always in the party mood.

**Geoff:**You know you like it.

**Bridget:** Yeah…

**Lindsay:**_**(talking to a tree)**_Are you Tyler?

**Ezekiel:**(walking by) Why is she talking to a tree, eh?

**Noah:**(walking beside him) I have no idea…

* * *

Wow long chapter...anyway chapter two will be up very soon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! yay! sorry it's my first fan fic :(


End file.
